


【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 10-11章

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 真正的交换来到了。玩奶子情节注意。
Kudos: 11





	【午夜】本白×船桨4p混合爆炒 10-11章

**Author's Note:**

> 真正的交换来到了。  
> 玩奶子情节注意。

10  
白岩把与那城带到了浴室里。地上还是湿的，白岩赤裸着的冰凉双脚让与那城觉得很在意——是母性上头吗？他陷入一瞬间的幻想，希望能将它们放到和自己一起的被窝里，握在手中暖暖。  
白岩似乎看出了与那城在走神，挡在里他视线的正前方。那件到处染着精斑，裙子一样松松垮垮的长t此刻仍挂在他的身上，随着慢慢向上卷的过程屋内春光乍泄。与那城才发现，白岩的性器也挺立起来了，硬得滴滴答答，淡淡粉色泛着湿黏光泽很是好看。  
怎么办？善解人意的与那城伸手就要去摸，一半是基于被眼前的景色迷乱，一半是好奇亲眼看见对方绝顶时的表情。白岩却笑着制止了他，想要好好看一下ヨナさん的胸部呢……听康祐说，平时很注重锻炼吧？要是真能用胸肌替我夹出来，那就太好了——  
与那城哭笑不得。这俩人不愧是天生一对，本田在床上到底都跟他说了些什么？虽然如此，还是好脾气地掀了上衣，任凭白岩的手肆无忌惮靠近。一把抓起来意外柔软的触感，乳晕比一般的男生要大些，这是白岩比较过自己中学时在更衣室里偷瞄所有人的胸部后，在心中对与那城下的结论：微微凸起的小丘上，乳尖的颜色是浅褐色，未被蹂躏到立起之前全体呈不那么有攻击性的柔和形状。白岩用不着什么复杂的手法，刚将上衣拨开，放低身体重心，让与那城的乳头与自己的视线平行，就已经明显地感受到对方的身子神经质般地绷紧；连跟本田学来的那一套羞耻的评判性话语都不必说，一顿刮蹭刺挠之后更是将胸前两点玩得发红涨大。  
出于本能或是恶趣味，白岩低下头埋进与那城胸前，亲昵地唤着他的名字，轻咬着，打着圈，点划着，撩拨着他心中疯长出来的欲望——嘴里衔着与那城的乳头，白岩含混不清地笑着说，就是没有奶这件事稍显可惜呢。他像是想起了什么一样，端来那个被所有人遗忘的蛋糕，挖下一块顶上的奶油，香甜的气味晕开。抹在那一点上的时候触感软腻，白岩的嘴唇凑过去的时候与那城就已经知道自己完了。他是要把自己从被吸吮到红肿的乳头开始一点点吃干抹净，末了还不忘咧开嘴露出一个亮晶晶的露齿笑。  
……前面的都还好，只这一招与那城实在招架不住了。白岩的嘴上功夫果真厉害，崩断了他心里最后一根防线。刚才在壁橱里没来得及释放，他的前端此时也鼓鼓囊囊地硬起来了，很想被重重地侵入。可是叫白岩操自己怎么说都太难为情，莫非要一起用玩具吗？  
白岩看出与那城心中燥热，让别人求而不得的感觉真好。他抓住与那城的后腰，试探几下把手指捅进去。模仿着性爱时的动作，细细长长的东西在体内胡乱搅动，刮过内壁的时候又麻又痒，慢慢抽出来还能带出细小的水声。白岩的手法熟练，很快就找到了他的敏感点，每次带出的时候都有意擦过甚至挤压那块软肉，堵在嘴里的呻吟就成了上好的催情剂。与那城感觉快感像乘着闪电跨过一朵云，大雨顷刻之间哗啦啦地落下。高潮之后的他看着白岩故意展示在自己面前剪刀状张开的手指，掌心是白浊腥膻的味道，量很多，粘连的几条细长拉丝让他羞于直面自己本来就淫乱的身体。  
白岩还带舔的，那动作明显是要做给他看——与那城低喘着，似乎还没有从仅仅被指奸就出精的余韵中回过味儿来。  
11  
就在同一时间，安藤和本田坐在餐桌旁边，相对无言。  
今夜到底发生了什么？安藤到现在还想不明白。贤者时间差不多也到了，从前没有过的期待与否定混成一团。他心乱如麻，拿起餐桌旁用丝带和闪光的包装纸扎好的甜酒，给自己斟了一杯。酒精是必要的，从小生活在正常世界线里而产生的不安需要它来麻痹。  
本田也陷入思考。一拿到刚复刻好的房间钥匙，瑠姬就带着自己来到这里，在别人下班之前在家里蹲点，况且安藤回来之前，他们还刚刚在他的床上来过一发——这算什么回事？生死与性爱，本田康祐每天必须直面的两样东西。但上天发誓，他无论哪样都做得堂堂正正，从未有过如此狼狈的时候。这是个道歉的好时机，他确实有替瑠姬跟安藤说对不起的意思。然而转念一想，白岩做什么不会被原谅？  
时间无声地流逝。但就在某一个瞬间，两人都位置发生了改变。安藤的脸越来越红，头越来越低，直到腾地一声站起来把本田扑倒在地——他看起来不像是不胜酒力的类型，本田表示怀疑。不过慢着，抱着不纯目的来到暗恋对象家的与那城，什么也没往致胜甜酒里加东西的说法恐怕谁也不会相信。  
本田出了一身冷汗。干，自己今天算是栽在这儿了，眼看着屁股怕是要不保。他没想过自己有朝一日会被不肯妥协的专属猛1佐野以外的人操，好久没玩开了，后面没准得疼到明天早晨。然而想象中的事情并没有这么快发生，安藤只是把他压在地上，撬开他的牙关——舌尖不时抵到重点关照的上颚，追逐交缠的感觉像在舔一个快融化的冰激凌球。舌根很快被吸到麻痹，安藤接吻的方式是能想象到的杂乱无章。  
但他的目的好像不是这个。果不其然，喘匀了气的安藤拔出性器，将本田的下巴摆放在小圈椅上他两腿的空隙之间。这是一个坦诚而信任的姿势，本田一向不觉得为男人口交有什么不好意思，只是技术难以恭维，用瑠姬的话说就是比歌声稍微好点有限。他舔舔嘴唇，吞咽因紧张而分泌过多的唾液，思考着从哪里开始才能让对方感到舒服。  
安藤的性器在肉眼可见地膨胀。本田将它的头部艰难地含进嘴中润润，包住一节的时候安藤开始发出低低的呻吟。他努力吞咽着希望能给安藤带来更大的快感，可安藤的顶胯和挺进一直在摩擦本田敏感的口腔内壁和舌侧，让他无法抑制地感到不适和反胃感。还好，本田不仅有强烈的服务意识，还能学会转移注意力——  
他正在口别人的同时给自己一个手活。有瑠姬之后自己用手弄出来的日子好像已经离去很久，性器早就半硬，随着渐渐熟练地套弄和撸动，这种感觉再度复苏。少年时代的他常常这么干，甚至用各种方法能弄到自己什么也射不出来为止：好吧，不能怪罪瑠姬了。不是一家人不进一家门，自己也好不到哪去。  
两个人都射了之后，仍旧进行湿答答的，意犹未尽的体液交换。然而心中仍旧有放不下的东西：现在，他们的注意力都转向了白岩瑠姬。


End file.
